Rough Waters
by awesome scones
Summary: This is not the average girl meets boy story, no. This is a story about Devotion, loyalty, and hate. crappy summary, Fem!England, Rated T for language, Rating may go up? please Read?
1. Chapter 1: I do?

Alice was leaning over the railing of her infamous ship. She sighed heavily as she watched the waves of the treacherous sea flow. She couldn't help but thing of her future and the future of her country, no matter she couldn't back down from it now. Her queen was in love with his king, she had to do this for her queen's sake, even if the selfish Spanish king didn't feel the same. The Queen was too lost in the useless emotion of love to realize that he didn't feel the same.

Love truly can make you blind.

The English girl looked from the beauty of the sea and lifted out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to the Prussian man who came a few weeks earlier to ease her thoughts. He offered her an encouraging smile and she smiled back. "Alice, you know you didn't have to do this."

"No, I must… for my queen… for my county."

The Prussia looked at her with softened look "If only I could help you, I would in a heartbeat."

"I know, Gil," she looked back at the sea, feeling the need to cry, "thank you"

The Prussian hugged her form behind, softly crying at his uselessness to help his friend.

The Brit turned and hugged him back crying harder.

* * *

When they arrived at Spain, Antonio was waiting for his bride-to-be and his best man at the docks.

Alice was carrying her dress as she walked off the ship and glared at the Spaniard as he gave a fake smile. "Spain." she greeted as she walked by.

"England." He mocked back, as he walked toward Prussia. "Ahhh, Mi amigo, so good to see you!" he put an arm around the Prussian and guided him to the church. Alice waited for them at the end of the dock, leaning against a wall impatiently.

"Hurry the fuck up" she mumbled under her breath. When they finally met up with her, she walked behind them half listening to what they were saying, mainly trying to enjoy her surroundings and getting lost in her thoughts.

She hated her _Husband, _they have only ever spoke in witty comebacks, threats, and mocked terms of endearment while in sword fights while stealing from each other and blowing up their ships, nothing much to go off of for finding a reason to marry him. She hardly knew the man, other than the fact he was selfish, cruel, and perverted. She hated everything about this man.

She glanced over to the man she would be wedded to, 'I guess he has a nice ass...' she thought as she started to check him out. If the only thing good about him was his appearance than oh well, at least she found something. '…and his skin is a nice… his hair would be nice if it wasn't so da—' her thoughts were cut off by a chuckle, she immediately turned her attention to the sound.

This was easy enough considering it came from the Spaniard. She glared at him, "what?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, nothing, only the fact that you were totally checking me out." The Spaniard smirked.

"Shut the fuck up! I was not!" she blushed lightly, and stomped off into the church and into her dressing room. 'who the fuck does he think he is?!' she thought and threw her dress on the floor aggressively. "I hate you so fucking much!" she yelled, hugging herself lightly and sinking to her knees crying softly, "fucking ass hole.." she whispered softly.

* * *

When she finished getting dressed she sighed, better get this over with. she walked over to the door opening it a bit before her ears picked up a heavy Spanish accent, "Romano! I'm not done!" it spoke in Spanish. It was him. She slowly shut the door, and glared at the door as if it committed a deadly crime against her.

"Well, now you are!" she heard a voice called back, "I have to get her, and you can't see, so go away!" it spoke Spanish, but seemed different… it wasn't a Spanish voice. Italian? Yeah… She remembered the name Romano. It was one of _His _territories.

"But-!"

"NO!" Romano's voice carried along with a slam of a door. Alice couldn't shake the feeling she was going to like this boy.

She heard a knock on the door before it opened, "Oi, it's time to go." His head peaked inside the door, he looked adorable. He looked about five or seven, with a single hair standing out. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell a little bit, "An Angel..!" he said.

Alice felt flattered and blushed softly, she walked over to the small Italian and crouched in front of him, "not an angel.. A bride." She spoke softly in spanish, a pitch of sadness at the word bride.

The admiration in his eyes seemed to falter a little as he looked down, "Oh, so you are the one of the people committing a terrible sin today."

She looked at him softly and sadly "yes… sadly." He looked up at her in confusion.

"sadly..?"

"yes, I'm doing this for my Queen, she is in love."

"So not all of this is sinful.." his voice was small, but grew louder as he asked her a simple question. "why?"

"Devotion. For my country." She said as strong as she could. As she stood and picked him up, "lets go."

she opened the door, set him down, and watched him throw the tainted rose petals in the air. She waited in the hallway as all of her supposed friends (she had none, they were people Spain picked) walk out the door arms linked with Spain's. "You look beautiful…" plain familiar English for once. She turned to the sound. It was her Prussian friend.

"thanks.."

"look, Spain's a good guy.. for the most part. I talked to him, He promised he wouldn't hurt you…"

The Brit laughed lightly, "I've heard that one before." And with that they walked arm and arm out the door.

* * *

Alice kept her eyes lowered as she walked down the aisle, with a sad smile placed on her face, until she stood in front of her husband. The sad smile turned neutral.

The priest carried on with the ceremony, and Alice blocked everything to stop herself from even getting second thoughts and running out and not making a big mistake. The main reason though, was so she wouldn't realize what she is doing. She didn't want to waste another tear on this man, not anymore, she's cried enough. She kept her mind on the little boy that she met a while ago. She didn't know why she was fond of him, maybe she thought of him as a support. She smiled softly at the thought of the boy… he was sweet.

"Alice."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her soon to be husband, his voice was stern, and she didn't like that much, but considering that she was in front of people, and not wanting to cause a scene (Even though they _Were _the center of attention anyways) she replied politely, in a way she only spoke to the queen with, "I'm sorry, what?" she looked up at her _hubby_, eyes daring him to speak like that again to her. He was shocked, her voice was polite, but eyes saying shed rip him in half. He cleared his throat and looked at the priest and nodded. Alice looked at the priest and realized what he wanted.

'oh… shit. I forgot you didn't just have to say "I do" and leave… fuck…' she thought. She followed the priests words, slipped on the rings after the I dos', and with that Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss may have been passionate, but it was filled with hate. Alice forced the tears back, refusing to let them go.

After the kiss was over, he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Mine." And pulled away with a smirk. Alice looked defeated and small as she looked down, and walked off to the reception followed closely by Antonio.

* * *

On the way to the reception, Alice held Romano and Antonio couldn't help but be frustrated, she was his, Romano was his, so why was it that Romano let Alice hold him and not him? Why was it that Alice never spoke to him? He sighed internally, "You look beautiful." He remarked adverting his gaze, getting her attention. She blushed slightly, and opened her mouth to say something, but then he realized that he didn't like Alice like that. No, this was to make England his territory. Not that he thought she was _pretty_, but he did. So he looked at her and smirked "For a sea witch."

Alice glared at him, "You ass!" she replied, being the only thing she could think of at the moment, "Ill slit your throat!" she huffed and faced away. Romano looked from his new caretaker to His old one, then back to Alice then to Antonio, as he kept up with the come backs and tears started rolling down his round face.

"You should be lucky that I don't—Romano dear what's wrong?" Alice's voice changed from vicious to motherly in an instant. Romano said that nothing was wrong and Alice respected it and held him close and rubbed his back. Antonio on the other hand, Pressured him.

"Romano, what is it? Roma? Answer me!"

"Nothing!" Romano started crying harder.

"Shut up!" she hit Antonio and glare, "Don't press it! He'll tell us if he wants." She said lightly understanding the little one.

Antonio gaped slightly at his wife. But huffed and stopped, crossing his arms.

* * *

At the reception, Alice continued a conversation with romano, while Antonio got drunk out of his mind. Alice's conversation was put on pause a few times because of interruptions mainly Alice being complemented. But after Alice went straight back to the small Italians conversation.

Antonio being the possessive man he is, saw that, and being drunk was more enraged by it than he normally would of expressed in public.

He walked over to his wife and grabbed her by the wrist, "I need to speak to you." He said slurred as he pulled her away from the boy and into a separate room. "Why are you letting those men flirt with you?!"

"Excuse me? They were complementing not flirting!" She yelled back, "What is wrong with you? Its not like you care!"

"You are mine!"

"Yeah okay, whatever helps you sleep at night!" she said as she walked away.

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into his chest, "you. Are. Mine."

Alice was enjoying his arms around her, but realized who it was and felt slightly disgusted with herself for liking it, he was supposed to be her enemy, and when she heard those words, she pushed him away, "No, Im not."

* * *

**Authors note: Hey! Ive decided to write again... because i have no life. and its summer.**

**So I shipped this for a while, but only with england gender bent, please dont ask why, I have no idea. after reading a few fanfictions, ive realized how small it actually is, soooo~ Ive taken the time to write one for all of you! because now i think i ship it more than Fruk... I have a problem. **

**Anyways! you all know the drill! Leave a review! a suggestion with it for later chapters! I think im going to skip to the "****divorce" of it all, and skip to modern times because damn I know little to nothing about the past. But let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2: your side

After the reception, Antonio started to sober up. He waited for his wife to come outside, so they could all leave.

When I say "All", I mean they were having guest spend the night over at _their _house. It was to be Gilbert, Bella (Belgium), Ned (Netherlands), And Francis. They waited in the coach for the Spaniard, the Brit, and the Italian to arrive.

* * *

Alice walked out and was rushed into the coach forcibly by the Antonio's strong grip, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She questioned making sure to put emphasis on the word "Wrong."

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? There are people waiting!"

"ohhh, _Excuse_ me! How dare I clean the fucking mess_ you_ made!"

"Yes_, how dare you_;" he mocked back, "It's not your Job to clean it!"

"Well it's not theirs either!" Alice retorted back.

Before the sun kissed man could reply, A very loud Prussian opened the door, "Would you Love-birds _Please, _Get in here so we can leave?"

"Aww is little Gil tired?" Alice joked while getting in, followed by Antonio.

"Yes, actually, I am."

* * *

The ride was very silent. Not so quiet that you could drop a pin, but quiet enough that Lovino could sleep in peace.

Francis was flirting away with Bella, Ned was looking out the window ignoring them the best he could, Antonio was glaring lightly at Francis (after all she still was his territory), Alice was bouncing back and forth between consciousness, and Gilbert was focusing his attention on the sleeping, little Italian. He worried that Alice might fall asleep and drop the Italian boy.

Being the good man he was, he took the boy from her. Alice only gave him a small look of confusion but Gilbert gave her a reassuring smile that put her to ease.

From all the peacefulness Alice rested her eyes for a moment not seeing any threats or reason to be alert (even though her "enemy" was sitting right next to her) until she eventually fell asleep. The coach took a little turn down a street making lean on one side, and leaning against someone. That someone was none other than her husband.

Antonio tensed a little bit at the girl touching him, but he figured that it was because she liked him (she_ did_ check him out). The man relaxed, it was actually comforting to know that she didn't just agree for her queen, and that he was somewhat desirable. However all good things must come to an end.

When the coach pulled up to the house, Alice awoke from the lack of motion. The first thing she heard was people getting out, but the first thing she saw was the man she "hated", she gapped at him in slight embarrassment briefly, before she turned to rage, "What the Bloody fuck do you think you were doing?!" she yelled, blushing furiously.

Gilbert and Francis laughed lightly as they walked away; Alice glared daggers at the men. "Well, think of it this way," he paused, brining her face close to his "at least we are alone" He whispered, before giving her a kiss.

Alice slapped him, blushing even more, 'like a little tomato' the Spaniard thought, and she left for the house. Antonio sat in the coach a little longer to think, "what did I get myself into…"

* * *

Antonio walked into the house to find his _darling, little wife_ arguing with one of the servants. He walked closer to them, putting a hand on her shoulder; Alice jumped a bit and looked at him, "What's the matter now?" He sighed a little bit.

"I refuse to share a room with you, and the rest are taken." Alice said in a mumble. Luckily Antonio has been living with Lovino, and he has learnt to understand the art of mumbling

Antonio was way too tired to deal with this, so he picked up his spouse and carried her up the stairs and to his room, much to her loud protests. "I am not sleeping in here with you!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's immoral and wrong and…_ Wrong_!"

"How? - You know what, don't answer that, just-"he walked over and pushed her onto the bed, "Sleep."

"I can't in this stupid dress..." she huffed, sitting back up.

"Just take it off" He said, stripping himself.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"And..?"

The English woman sighed, "You are a boy. I am a girl. You aren't supposed to sleep together naked, unless you are married." She explained like she would to a child.

"And we are."

"But that's different."

"If you insist." The Spaniard threw her one of his shirts, ending the discussion. The Brit mumbled thanks with a light blush and went to get changed.

* * *

When the Brit came back she saw the man already sleeping. 'Adorable…' she thought lightly before she realized what she was thinking and trying to change her own mind, after failing miserably she just stopped thinking about it. She grabbed one on the pillows and set it on the floor. They may be married, but something just seems wrong to her. She would preferably marry for love. And she didn't agree with this marriage. She laid her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes softly.

"You can sleep in the bed you know… that's kind of what they are made for."

Her eyes snapped open and looked at the Spaniard looking at her over the edge of the bed, smiling softly at her.

"Over my dead body, will I ever sleep with you." She turned on her side and closed her eyes, ready to sleep again.

"I know you don't want to because it's immoral, but we are _married_! It's not wrong!"

The girl chuckled lightly and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Only on paper."

"Are you really that unhappy being married to me? It's only been a Day- no! A few hours!"

"It's not that bad, but… I would have preferred to marry someone I love." She all but whispered the last part.

He gets off the bed, walked over to the small girl, picks her up, and lays her on the bed hovering over her, "Sleep with me." He said huskily in her ear, and kissing her lips lightly.

She blushed kissed back for a moment before, pushing him off her. She picked up the pillow and put it in between them. And another, and one more for good measure.

"Only if you stay on your side."

* * *

**Author note: sorry for this chapter (and last one too) being rushed. Also I was wondering what other pairing you might want to include..?umm. Ive had some idea for future chapters, like Prumano (because of reasons to happen later on)? but You leave some of your opinions or suggestions or anything, I'll try to do my best to comply with the most popular suggestion(?).**

**Also, Just something I forgot to mention a while ago, uh.. since they are in spain, everyone is going to be speaking spanish. unless its a thought because why would you think in a different language, but seeing as though i suck at spanish I will be typing what they say in english (you are welcome). And when they go to england they all speak english, and so forth. the only time they will speak a different language is when they are in private and tell you the difference, okay?**

**anyways, thank you for reading! update should be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Bye

The Months that followed the marriage changed them, from enemies to friends. To lovers. They fought less with swords to household equipments to words. They rarely ever fought, mainly arguments ("debates" as they would tell little Lovino) leaving them storming away from each other. All was well though, because they would apologize and then have a little wrestling match on the mattress.

Everything was more or less pleasant and brought Romano joy, as well as the dearly beloved couple. Alice would leave a few nights to check up on her country, Antonio would wait patiently, she would come back, and he would smile and act as though he didn't notice. Everything was just right.

It was an ignorant bliss they were living and they loved it, everyone was happy. Even when people came to visit them all said they have never seen the two so happy. Even Gilbert was surprised, he grew up more or less with them both and to see them so happy made him shocked, but it was replaced with his own happiness.

Yep. Everyone was happy. No cracks on the surface, nothing shoved under a rug, just pure happiness.

* * *

It was ignorant of them.

Alice left this time for months. Queen Mary has died. The new queen has taken the thrown. And she refused to marry one of Spain's kings.

Spain didn't want to lose his wife, he didn't, and he couldn't. She was his pride and joy. She was _His_**. **

He sent his ships, an Armada, to retrieve his wife. He would be damned if he lost her.

And so… he was damned.

* * *

"When's Alice coming home?"

"…"

"Antonio..?"

"…"

"Spain…?"

"…"

"When's—"

"Shut up! Okay!? Never! She's never coming home! She left!"

Antonio slid down a wall and buried his head into his hands. Lifting his head to take off his damn marriage band reading the inscription "I hate you", he let tears fall; he held it tightly before sobbing and throwing the ring.

Lovino hugged him and cried with him.

* * *

**Author note: I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER (THIS STORY REALLY) IS SUCH SHIT AND ITS SHORT AND I SUCK AT UPDATING AND EVERYTHING I FORGOT ABOUT IT AND LEFT IT AND WHEN I REMEMBERED I DIDNT EVEN WRITE A LITTLE OUTLINE FOR THIS SHIT1**

**haha.. sorry? ^^" **

**Anyways, yes they "split up" (I'll let you decide what that means) and Ill write Alices part next week hopefully and well update other shit. sorry its short next chapter shall be longer! **

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge

**Sorry everything is so rushed just really hate writing in the past with history and shit because I don't want to mess up too badly. So welcome to somewhat present day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovino was no longer a boy and was now old enough to control his own country, aside the fact he had to share it with Feliciano. Regardless, it was he has grown. With him being his own nation, came responsibilities, such as coming to world meetings and sitting next to a certain Spaniard stared longingly as a certain Brit, while he fiddled with a chain that hung from his neck while said Brit would argue with the Frenchman sitting next to the Spanish one.

Romano was quite honestly annoyed with it all. Spain wanted England, and England would pretend to not notice but every once in a while she would glance at him and Romano knew she wanted him.

But they were too damn stubborn to do a damn thing. And it annoyed him to the point he _had _to do something unspeakable. He had to text a Prussian to help him set them up.

Gilbert was one of Alice's friends that she would open up to on occasion without alcohol. He would have asked Francis but Alice yells at him a lot and he needs alcohol to have her spill anything. That or she has to be losing her mind slowly and needed to tell everything. He would have asked Alfred, but he annoyed Lovino and He could tell that after that mans Independence from Alice, it made her tense whenever he would get to close. Gilbert was the only one that he knew could pull this off (He has spent some time with her now and again) besides he didn't have any nation duties to attend to.

"_Ay! Looks like little Roma does want to talk to the awesome me_!" the Prussians text read.

"_Ew, no. Look, I need your help with something and I need you to be quite about it. I assume you were on your way to crash this meeting anyways, will you help?"_

"_HAHAHA! What did you get a hard one thinking about me? Its okay Lovi, I wont tell, room 123 ;)"_

"_DREAM ON FUCKER! NO! WHAT I NEED IS FOR YOU TO HELP ME GET THE TEA WHICH AND THE TOMATO BASTARD TOGTHER!"_ he blushed at the text message.

"_OHHHHH. Yeah of course."_

Lovino resisted slapping himself, "_Fucking idiot."_

And so they began to plan.

* * *

Alice got a text on her phone, she took a quick look at Antonio before looking down and reading it "_I know your secret" _

She just scoffed a little at the number. Blocked. "_Okay, Gil, what would that be?" _she texted back.

"_You like Antonio!"_

"_wait…"_

"_HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?"_

She chuckled at his texts "_just a guess. Now stop with that rubbish, I do not like him."_

"_Yes you do~~~~"_

"_not." _She replied finishing his sentence.

"_Hey come on, your secret is safe with me~~ and Lovi of course!"_

"_Wait… LOVINO KNOWS?"_

"_HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! But yeah, he does!"_

"_Fuck you." _She replied not noticing where she was going, she bumped into someone, "Ahh, sorry!" she said quickly before picking up what he dropped. When she looked up, she met a shocked face. Then the gentle smile of the man she left all those years ago.

"Its, okay, thanks." He said before taking his things and walking away.

Leaving Alice like she did all those years ago.

* * *

Romano and Prussia were in Spain's hotel room waiting for him. And when he walked in, he looked tense and distraught. Which was odd enough, but when he say them in his room he looked confused, and then put back on a smile, "Ahh, mis amigos, how are you?" he said cheerfully.

Romano gave Prussia a look that read "what the fuck" and Gilbert returned it before replying to Antonio.

"We're good, just fine, now what was that look you gave when you came in?"

"Oh... that." He looked neutral and content but with an undertone sadness for a while before waving it off, "nothing. I just ran into Alice on my way here."

The others looked a little shocked, "what?" Gilbert said after a short period of time. "Tell us what happened!"

"It was really nothing! She just bumped into me and handed me what I dropped, nothing really."

Gilbert looked unconvinced. "uh-hu. Sure."

"well…"

"Well, what?! Spill it Bastardo!" Lovino blurted out before crossing his arms.

"Our hands touched a little, but it's nothing really."

The two just rolled their eyes. They have a long, long way to go before they are going to get those two together. Good thing they like a challenge.

* * *

**And I'm back! I just thought since last chapter was utter shit and so small I would make another chapter to make up for it! Lucky you, I normally make my readers wait twice as long, look how nice i am. Anyways!**

**Reviews will be nice!**


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Monster

_Alice was alone as she stumbled to her house. Opening the door she was met with an angry scot, a passive welsh man, and a disappointed Irish woman. All of them looked at the girl with three distinct emotions until the English girl let go of her strong façade. Her lips quivered to keep a smile, her eyes stung and tears poured out, and her arms wrapped around her as she fell to the ground. She wept. _

_The three softened their looks and the scot walked up to her and hugged her lightly. "Albion… I'm disappointed. Why do you only know how to hurt others?" Was all the man whispered before getting up and walking out the door._

* * *

Alice awoke from her dream that she had almost every night after the armada with tears running down her face. She was alone in a dark room. She held herself lightly "I don't know, Alba… I don't know. I'm a monster…"she said lightly replying to her dream. It was the day she beat the armada. It was also the day she lost her husband.

She gained pride, and lost love. It was as vivid as the day; centuries could not heal her broken heart. She cried softly at the fond memories she had with her lover, but all those memories where always followed with the memory of how she fucked up the only thing that truly anchored her.

Alice got ready for the day; the next meeting was to be held today. She couldn't help but feel something was off today, or something would be off. But she shrugged it off as the lack of sleep she had.

She walked out the door, locked it, turned around, and stared at the man walking down the hall. "Antonio…" she said to herself. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away in confusion before cursing lightly and turning back to unlock her room.

"Damn it…" she whispered before sliding down, back to the door. She bawled. "What is wrong with me?" she asked through tears. Was she not able to see her Ex without crying? She did it yesterday, and many times before, what was so different today?

* * *

"Where is England?" Germany said while taking attendance.

"Maybe she is sleeping?" Italy asked.

"Non, she wakes up at Six every day."

"Hahaha! Britain is late!"

"Shut up, America! No one wants to hear you!" Romano yelled across the table. He took out his phone and texted the only one not allowed in meetings. "_Check on England, she is late."_

"_She is going to mess up the plan! I'm on it!"_

Romano turned off is phone and looked at Antonio, seeing the man hide his distressed emotion made the Italian slightly unease, this is the man that basically raised him, and it didn't feel right to see him so upset.

* * *

Prussia reached England's door and knocked lightly "Alice! Yo! The awesome me is here!"

He almost thought she had already left and went to the meeting. That is until he heard a small voice speak "go away…"

"Look, Ali, you are missing the meeting and you are going to throw the whole pl- planet out of rotation…. If you don't go."

"I'm content with staying her, go take notes for me."

"I-"he paused suddenly getting an idea, "Okay. I need your papers though!" He heard the door unlock and open slightly. The Prussia took the opportunity to stick his foot in the cracked door, and push it wider with a bump of his hip. This sent the Brit stumbling back a bit and falling. "I win." Was what the Prussian said with a grin before taking in his area.

The girl was on the ground looking like a mess, her hair looked disorganized, her makeup was smudged, her eyes were puffy and it looked as though she cried for hours. The room was dark, curtains closed only letting in a bit of light, books were knocked off the night stand, blankets and sheets were thrown off the bed, glass was on the floor from where the mirror would be, and it looked like there was some sort of wording on the glass. All in all, Alice looked as though she had a break down.

The girl refused to look at the Prussian.

Gilbert shut and locked the door, then opened the curtains, turned on the lights and hugged the small, trembling girl. "There there, let's get you cleaned up. Okay?"

Alice looked at him with strained eyes and nodded not trusting her voice. Gilbert gave a sympathetic smile and picked up the girl and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Gilbert asked after he got Alice's makeup fixed and was working on brushing her hair.

"No."

"Will you please tell me what happened? I don't want you to suffer alone anymore."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Alice started to tell the story about this morning starting with the dream and ending with walking back in the room.

"Okay, but how did all of... this" he paused gesturing to the room, "happen?"

* * *

After Alice came to terms with what she is, she couldn't help but feel angry with herself. She is a monster. She is trash. She is nothing. She pulled the curtains closed and let tears stain her eyes, she grabbed the lipstick from the counter and wrote on the small mirror by door writing "Monster" over and over again, slowly becoming more pissed.

She walked away from it and stood back and looked at her reflection behind the wording. She started to cry again. But that just made her more upset. She didn't want to cry anymore. She grabbed a brush from the small table and threw it at the mirror filling with small joy watching it break. She torn the sheets from the bed and threw them off the bed and kicked it. She smashed her tea cup and plate on the floor and started to pull her hair as she started to realize what she was doing. She slowly got on the floor and cried softly. "I am a monster…"

* * *

"I had a little… tantrum is all." Alice replied to Gilbert.

"Little?" He asked glancing around, if this was little he did not want to see what she was like after America wanted independence.

"yes."

"Well… You look presentable. Go to the meeting, I'll fix everything here."

"But… I can't let you clean my mess."

"Sure you can!" He laughed lightly,"I've go nothing else to do, besides, you are needed." He opened the door and ushered the girl out. "Now, on your way!"

"Gil?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked back at her.

"thanks." She smiled before walking away.

He watched her go down the hall. "You're welcome." He said knowing she couldn't hear him; he then turned to the mess that lay before him. "Now… where the hell do I start?"

* * *

Alice walked into the meeting trying to be as quite as to not be caught. She hoped her presence was not noted absent, nor did she want anyone to know she was late.

But, sadly, fate had a different idea. "Hey! Ali Is Here!" Alfred yelled, making everyone turn to face the girl who was almost in her seat.

"Fuck…" she whispered, "Sorry I'm late…?"

"As well you should be! Where were you?" Francis asked.

"What's it to you, frog?" She sighed as she sat down.

"Oh nothing, just curiosity" He replied before smirking a bit. "Tell me, _ma lapin, _did you have to take care of some… _business?_" His smirk grew into a disgusting perverted one and Alice gave him a face.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

Francis sighed "I mean, did you have to Ma—"

"That's enough! We are having a meeting!" Germany yelled. "It's bad enough we were delayed, now I don't want Disruptions!"

And just as he said the meeting was resumed.

* * *

**Author note: two updates today, wow. Today is productive. **

**Reviews would be really great**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan A

After the meeting, Alice grabbed her things before almost walking out. Key word: _almost_. A familiar albino stopped her from going too far. "Ali! Look, me and Lovi are going out for ice cream!"

"its _Lovino and I," _she emphasized, "and, why exactly do I need to know that?"

"Because you are coming too!"

"No."

"haha, I think you are mistaken," he paused and gave a small smile, "I wasn't asking."

* * *

And thats why Alice and Gilbert were sitting at a small table that seated four waiting for the Italian.

"Oh this will be fun! I can't remember the last time we ate together Lovi! Oh and Gil will be with us as well!" Alice heard behind her. She knew that voice.

Alice's eyes widened slightly and she stood, almost making an exit, but Gilbert intersected her. "Alice, where are you going?"

"You didn't tell me _he _would be here!"

"Didn't think it mattered much." Gilbert shrugged

"Didn't matter much..? How is my ex joining us not matter much!"

"shhhhhhhh" he shushed putting a finger over her mouth. "shhhut up. They are right over there don't be rude." He gave a smirk as Alice pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"fine…"

* * *

The four of them sat at the table. It wasn't awkward.

And that was sarcasm.

Gilbert and Lovino tried to get a conversation going but only for it to be in vain as Alice and Antonio would only avoid each other's gaze and give small fragmented sentences as answers.

"_yo. I got a plan. But you have to play along. I'll call you, and you make some bull shit reason to leave when you answer it and you do the same for me." _Gilbert texted Lovino from under the table.

Lovino gave a small nod unnoticed by the others. And so it has begun. Plan A is a go.

* * *

Alice and Antonio were the last two seated since Lovino had to see his brother, and Gilbert had to attend some dilemma with Ludwig, or so they say.

The silence was suffocating.

"I guess I'll go." Alice said after about twenty minutes.

"No!" Antonio actually looked at her this time. Alice looked a little shoked to say the least. "I mean…_ mierda…_I need to ask you something."

".. Oh.. Okay? What is it?" her voice was small if not a little afraid. It was not unnoticed by Antonio.

He sighed, "Lo siento… but why?"

"Why what?" She gave a little laugh at the end.

"Why did you leave me all those days ago?"

* * *

**Author note: Another short filler kind of chapter. Now there is a reason! that being A few chapters ago I said i would tell you alices kind of side and i forgot so i gave you a little part of it, now I'm going to tell you it. as well as Antonio's full side of it in maybe the one after that.**

**Reviews will be appreciated Greatly! **


	7. Chapter 7: You used to be so great

**So in this their will be a little flash back, but alice isn't telling him what happened, Its just kind of there for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why?"

"Si."

"You were trying to take over my land; I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Well… Then tell me why you avoided me."

"Avoided?"

"Yes."

Alice sighed, "Fine."

* * *

_Alice opened the door to home immediately seeing the sight she has dreamed of, all her family in her living room drinking tea and eating crumpets all joyfully. However, her sight she stumbled upon was a bit different. They were all upset, angry, even disappointed. _

_He smile was quickly falling, it was quivering and her eyes flashed from strong to broken. She fell to her knees feeling as her façade has fallen. She cried. One of the few times have seen her cry and just like all the other times it was the Scotsman who came to talk to her. _

_Only this time it was encouragement, or words of wisdom, or anything to hand her the bricks to rebuild herself after the storm, it was another wreaking ball to destroy what was left of the foundation. "Why do you only know how to hurt others?" those words echoed in her mind as her eyes widened and she let them seep into her. She started to rock herself back and forth in attempt to calm herself. They all had filed out the door. _

_The welsh man held his disappointed look as he looked behind him, "You used to be so great." He whispered "what happened?" and with that he closed the door and left his sister behind. _

"_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." She kept whispering to herself, "Come back please come back, don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone"_

* * *

_After a few hours of mumbling to herself, Alice felt empty. It was like she was nothing more than an empty shell. _

_She stood up, "I'm alone." She whispered to herself, "Well… I never wasn't alone. Antonio wanted me for security over what was his… NO one wanted me for me." She laughed a little bit. "Why was I so surprised? Oh yes… Because I let my blasted feelings in the way."_

"_England!" A voice called form behind her. She was shocked, surprised and slightly scared. She turned around as quick as she could, taking out her sword. She was shaking obviously and breathing unevenly "Don't be frightened!" It called again._

"_What the hell are you?!" She called out finally seeing it. It was like a tiny person with wings._

"_Isn't obvious, silly? I'm a Fairy!" It laughed lightly._

"_Fairies aren't real. My brother told me so."_

"_You don't remember us? You used to play with us all the time~!"_

"_You don't exist, you are my imagination, you can't- … u-us?" she lowered her sword shaking her head. More and more came out calling to her. _

"_Your family was very surprised when you can see us too so they made forget about us. They don't like sharing magic."_

"_Magic isn't real! None of this is real!... none of this is real." She smiled slightly, a sad smile. "Yeah I'll wake up in bed with Toni, and then Lovino will come in about a storm and all of this will go away, yes a dream. I just need to wake up… I-... No... I just... Ill prove this is a dream and then- Then I won't be alone!" _

"_England, No. This is real."_

"_No! This is not! It's a lie! Ill prove it!"_

"_What? No! Ali, no!"_

_Alice throw a fist at a mirror watching the pieces fall to the floor and the blood run down her hand. "What a realistic dream… wow.." she whispered _

"_Alice-"_

"_No!" She started throwing everything in sight until she was in a mess of glass, paper, wax, and blood. She looked down at her skin. It was burnt, and bloody. "This isn't a dream… Is it?" She looked at the fairy, which just solemnly shook its head. _

"_No…" _

"_Well.." she stood up from the ground. "Then this is a fairytale." She yelled, grabbing her sword facing it toward herself, raising it high. "And I'm going to slay the beast!" She looked the fairy in the eye as she took a deep breath and plunged the weapon straight into her gut as she gave an agonizing yell. The blood mixed with tears. Blood came from her mouth as she started coughing it up._

* * *

_At that moment her sister opened the door, "Albion! You got som-"she didn't finish what she had to say as she saw the mess in the house, looking around she saw her sister on the top of the stairs, sword in her abdomen, half dead, trying to stay standing._

"_Fairytales over sis..." Alice said as she fell forward, tumbling down the stairs._

_There was a scram and calls for Alba before everything was dark and quiet._

* * *

_Alice was surrounded by pitch black. "Where am I?" she said as she started to walk around. _

"_In healing." Alice turned around and faced the man. It was Scotland. "Now wake up."_

"_Oh, Alba. I don't want to." She said slipping back to Scotland's old name out of habit_

"_Alice I swear to go-"_

"_Swear all you want, Alan."_

"_I gave you a chance to go willingly, now I'm going to force you." He walked toward her._

"_What are you- No! Don't touch me!"_

* * *

_Alice woke up and glared at the Scotsman, "Fuck you! Why won't you let me die?!"_

"_Because Al-"_

"_You didn't care before, what suddenly changed?"_

"_Look Alice-" __Riona, Ireland started, "We never wanted this to happen."_

"_Oh do tell, what the bloody fuck did you want? What in Gods loving name did you want!?" She yelled._

"_Oi! Don't yell at her!" shouted back " It's your own damn fault!" _

"_I know that! I was taking care of it!" Alice yelled back trying to stand up but falling due to the wound. _

"_Alice go to bed, we'll take care of everything." Wales, Dylan, said with a soft smile. He was always more passive, and nicer to Alice for some reason._

* * *

_A few years passed and Alice was back on the seas. She has Attacked many Spanish fleets taking them down one by one to get rid of her anger and negative feelings, she started colonizing again even settling in the Americas with a new little "brother." She avoided Antonio as much as possible. Whenever she saw his ship he would guide them away as quick as possible. She wasn't ready to face him yet._

_The "imaginary" creatures came back every once in a while and she welcomed them with opened arms. They seemed to be the only ones truly there._

_And then… American revolutionary war._

"_You used to be so great." Those words ran out of the Americans mouth. _

_And all the memories ran back to the English girl like a bad dream. She sobbed on the ground as the America left. _

_She had no one on her side. Gil trained his "army", Francis supplied him with military equipment, Her brothers and sister warned her against conquest, and it wasn't like her "friends" could help any._

_And it was like she was reliving that day over and over in her head, she tightened her control over the rest of her colonies, only to lose the rest of them. _

_She was truly alone._

* * *

"I avoided you because I didn't… want to… see you yet." She said after a short pause.

Antonio looked at her and looked down sadly. "I'm... Lo siento…" He whispered before looking back at her hearing her speak up.

"It's not your fault."

Silence settled again "Hey, Antonio..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?... After I left?"

* * *

**Author note: And finished with this chapter! I had to rewrite it a few times because it didn't seem right. Hoped you liked it!**

**Reviews will be nice!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll smile for you

"That's a difficult question…" Antonio replied after a thoughtful pause.

* * *

_Antonio returned back home to Spain dripping wet from his little swim after the armada was destroyed. He saw that Romano had not finished his chores; in fact the Italian was still soundly sleeping. Antonio didn't know why, but it pissed him off. _

_On a normal day he would have just sighed and cleaned a bit himself, but today… he was not in the mood._

_He stormed over to the Italian, "Get up." His voice wasn't a yell or a scream, it was a normal volume, but it was harsh and stern. The little Italian blinked his eyes and slowly rolled into a sitting position._

"_What the he-"_

"_The chores aren't done." Antonio shoved a broom into Lovinos hands. "Fix it."_

_The Italian mumbled under his breath curses at the Spaniard, Antonio couldn't just let it go today. "What the fuck did you just say?" This shocked the Italian, because, one Antonio always ignored his comments and two… Antonio hardly ever curses. Especially at him._

_But being the man he was, Lovino looked him in the eye, a little fearful but tried to look strong. I said "I fucking hate you, I want Alice."_

_Hearing that witches name snapped Antonio, "Well she isn't coming back not fucking ever nor do I want her to come back. So kindly shut the hell up ad do your fucking chores."_

"_She isn't coming back because you fucked everything up." The Italian muttered after Antonio left for his study room._

* * *

_Antonio was taking a small nap dreaming of what would of happened if England still loved him, or never left. He woke to the sound of something crashing. He looked at his surroundings, he was alone. He wiped his face from the tear that slipped. _

_He walked down to the stairs to find what had happened "Roma..? Lovi..?" Antonio called. He was no longer going to take his anger on Italian; he had a new enemy to take it out on. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and saw the cabinet had fallen over and broke. He sighed. _

_He started picking up some of the glass so no one would step on it. Until he saw a bit of blood on a piece. He then noticed the red dots and splatters on the floors. This scared him. "Romano! Lovino!.. Lovi?!" He frantically searched the house calling his name, fear built up in his chest. He didn't want to lose the last remaining good in his life. Yes, he had other territories, but Romano was different. Romano was with him for a very long time, he was one of the only to talk back, he was the only to stay in his house, he was the only raised by Alice… He wasn't going to lose the only remainder of his wife. He couldn't, not in the same day. _

_He finally found him in the corner shaking, trying to stop his own bleeding, and crying. It broke Antonio's heart to see him so... broken._

_He picked up the Italian and kissed his head, hugging him tightly,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, lo siento, Perdóname por favo." At some point during his rambling of muttering the same thing over and over, he started crying. _

"_Te perdono." Romano said, breaking Antonio's repetitive speech. Antonio looked at him with saddened eyes that screamed he was sorry. Antonio wouldn't forgive himself. It was the Italians turn to console, "Smile, Spagna." He said with a smile almost as a gesture to show him how to, and telling him everything was okay._

"_Okay, okay, I'll smile for you, forever, I will never not smile." Antonio said with a plastered smile, tears still pouring out of his eyes. Lovino wiped some of the tears away and kissed his forehead._

* * *

"To sum up a long story, I guess Romano happened to me. He was top priority." Antonio finished, looking like a proud parent.

"I see." Alice said with a small smile.

Alice stood up and looked over at the Spaniard, "It's getting late, I'm going to the hotel." She said before walking away.

The Prussian and Italian smiled at each other, this seemed to work. They would be kissing and making up in no time! Or… so they hoped.

* * *

**Author note: well... this was short.. Im sorry ^^" But I have a lot to do and I have to start getting my summer work done. anyways! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was shit!**

**on another note, if you like this story there is a few Spuk stories that are really really good. like.. they made me cry. thats how good they are. but my top two favorites are;**

** Your precious existence by 42lia (Complete) **

**and **

**Our Downfall by Azurey Skies (In progress)**

**Both of these are really really great and I suggest you all read them.**

**Anyways! reviews will be great, and yeahh.. I might go on a week hiatus so.. yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mommy?

Tomorrow rolled around and Gilbert was expecting Toni and Alice making out or at least cuddling in the halls, or some shit. But throughout the entire meeting (he was watching from a window.) they didn't so much as glance at each other, let alone talk.

Alice was having her soul focus on taking notes, she brushed off ever comment and attempt that Francis or Alfred would say to make her react but she was acting… like an adult. It was as though she grew up in the sense she wouldn't stoop down to their level and argue back. This for some odd reason scared him Gilbert slightly. Not completely though, he was too awesome for that. But for some reason it was like she was replaced with someone else. Maybe her sister took her spot? But that didn't make any sense because Ireland took no lip from anyone, and she was also sitting in the meeting a few seats away from the Brit.

Antonio was so focused on the speakers that he block out everyone else and it was impossible to get a hold of him. Francis tried, Russia tried, Portugal tried, even Romano. Every attempt failed, leaving the Prussia oddly worried. His best friend is ignoring everyone and his other friend is growing up? No, no this isn't right.

He needed to fix this. So he sent a text.

* * *

"What makes you think I co-"

"Look, do you want them together or not?"

"…Yeah. But-"

"No buts! Come on! It's the only way!"

"Gilbert did you seriously make me come all this way away from the hotel just to tell me to go to the hotel and stalk-"

"Its not stalking!"

"following someone and noting every move is stalking."

"Its not stalking because you are going to interact."

"…You're an idiot." Lovino sighed. "you are going to make me follow her, invite her over, get her _drunk,_ so she can spill all her emotions, just so I can give you information on Toni."

"Yes!"

"Remind me why you cant do this?"

"'Cause! She's _your mommy." _He teased

"say that again I fucking dare you…"

"Alice is your mo—" Gilberts sentence was abruptly stopped by a fist punching his nose. "You just punched me!"

Romano smile, "yes, yes I did. Now what's in it for me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"What do I get out of this deal? You get information, for your _master plan_, and I get left in the dark until you need something." He paused crossing his arms. "What's in it for me?" he repeated.

"Is seeing your family get back together not enough?"

"One, they aren't my family, and two no they will probably last a month before shit starts again."

"Well, one, Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb, and two, yeah shit always happens. But this isn't the olden days. Not like they are going to fight again."

Lovino sighed, Gilbert had a point. "I still want something out of this stupid idea. You don't even know if this will work!"

"My plan will work!" he laughed, "and how about a kiss from the awesome me?"

"In your dreams." Lovino said cockily.

"But a kiss is supposed to wake you up. So in your dreams." He smirked at seeing the blush on his face grow.

"You're so gross… And I am not a princess!"

"You're right. You're Mein Prinzessin~"

"You're an idiot." Lovino stated before walking away, not even wanting anything from the deal, just trying to delay gilberts plan. After all he didn't want to stalk anyone anytime soon.

* * *

Lovino was in the hotel looking around for a certain blonde, only to be met with a certain brunet. "Ah, Lovi~! Have you seen Gilbert? Francis and I were going to go out for drinks, but the BTT wouldn't be complete without him! So have you seen him?"

"The.. BT..? What the fuck is that?"

"Bad touch trio!"

Lovino stared at him with the expression that read 'are you that stupid.' "n-.. no I haven't seen the potato bastard." Romano said after a while, lushing lightly at the memory of what happened moments ago.

"You sure?" he asked questioning, "Because he said that he was going to be with you for a little bit after the meeting."

"we-well.. That was a while ago." He said stammering, before something blonde caught the corner of his eye. "Ah, ciao! I got to go!" he said before moving past the taller brunet, leaving him confused.

* * *

Romano caught up with England in the elevator, she looked like a wreck that's been crying all day. Lovino didn't really know how to approach her; he wasn't that great at comforting others. "E-England?" Shit no going back now, "Are you alright?"

She stiffened at her name and looked like she was holding in more tears. "no…" she whispered quietly. Lovino was shocked, this is the girl that almost never cried in front of anyone, and refused to show any emotions that would qualify as weak because it wasn't lady like.

Lovino didn't think, he just pulled the girl into his arms and gave her a hug "It's okay." He felt her shift and wrap her arms around him and cry more. He took out his phone and texted the Prussian "**Change of plans" **Before putting it away and massaging the girls back whispering that all will be okay.

* * *

**Author note: Finally I updated! im sorry its somewhat short, and sloppily written but Ive been busy with other things. **

**Leave a review if you would like, reviews honestly give me more motivation to write so... yeah. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: he loves me, he loves me not

The Italian gave a cup of tea to the English woman, "now, tell me why you are crying."

"Im not crying…"

"Fine, were crying."

"It's no-"

"Alice."

She got quite as she looked at the Italian. He had a strong stern look without even a hint of fear behind them, which was odd because he always did, but now he was strong. "uh…"

* * *

_After the meeting Alice walked to the little café across the hotel to get something light to eat. She sat down at a little table and waited for her tea as she read a pile of notes from the meeting. After all she needed to organize and edit them. She wrote down every word that came out of the other nation's mouths just to keep her mind off… him._

_She took out a pen and started crossing out little things that didn't have anything to do with the pressing issues. She got about half way through before she heard a little voice speak up, "England?! Hell no! she wouldn't have a chance with him!"_

_This caught Alice's interest, why were they speaking about her not to her? _

"_I suppose your right…"_

"_Besides I heard she's a total slut, Spain likes his girls with a little sense of self worth."_

_Alice took out a mirror and looked behind her; it was Belgium and her brother Netherlands. What were they doing? Alice thought they were friends. Well… maybe not friends, but at least on good terms. At this point she felt a little disheartened. What did she ever do?_

"_They were married at one point, I-"  
_

"_But after that! Ned she totally slutted out, sleeping with France all those times, and all those other countries! I bet she raped America!"_

_Alice didn't want to hear anymore, she didn't want to be here anymore. First they completely talk shit about her being a slut, which isn't true she hasn't even had sex with anyone other than Spain, and even if she did that wouldn't make her a slut. Just someone who had a lot of sex. No one calls France a slut… and he sleeps with strangers. And then they accuse her of rape? How is that even appropriate? Rape isn't a synonym for sex. And she would never so much as touch anyone that way, its repulsive and wrong, and… just inhuman. _

_She got up and acted as though she didn't see or hear them, she put her things away, "Oh, hello England!"_

_Alice looked at the sound, "oh..? Hello Bella." She smiled. "I have to go Ill, talk to you later okay?" she said walking out of the café, completely feeling like shit._

* * *

As she told Lovino, her eyes watered a bit and he handed her a tissue. "Those assmats… I'm sorry.." he looked at her with sincerity. He hated to see his mom cry. Wait… mom?

…. Yes this is his mom. The strong woman who put him before her, took care of him, raised him. That is what a mom is right?

"Lovino, you've grown so much. Im sorry I left you.."

"eh?" why was she apologizing? "what..?"

"You know I never wanted to, you probably resent me for it, but I really miss you. You were like a son, and I… I was like a horrible mom."

He knew what she was doing. She let those words seep into her head, now she thinks everything was wrong, everything was her fault. He has to admit he's done it before, many times.

"M-… mamma. You were a great mom. You were patient, kind, and loving, please don't think otherwise. I know you didn't want to leave me; you had to do what a nation has to. And I… I love you. I love you. Your friends love you, you ex- colonies still love you, and Spain loves you too." He almost regretted the last one, but he was still going to carry the message to Gilbert what she thinks of Spain.

She was almost bawling her eyes out, "No, No he doesn't! he hates me, I destroyed his favorite ship, I took his land, I stole from him, I hurt him so much… so many scars, so.. many.." she started crying harder at the memory of cutting him, scrapping him up, waking up in his arms to see the scares she did years earlier on his body everywhere. She was a monster.

"No! He still sets an extra plate for you, he still keeps tea in the house, he still asks me to ask what you want on some days, he still wakes up searching for you in his bed! He misses you!"

"How the hell do you know!?" she screamed, "How do you know that?"

"I stay in his house from time to time, on the nights around the… armada, I keep an eye on him at night." He looked Alice in the eye, "he wants you back."

Alice said nothing, she wanted him too. She couldn't even bring herself to think about anyone else, oh how she has tried though. Tried and failed, just to have one name on her mind.

"I want him too…" she mumbled.

* * *

Romano left after Alice fell asleep, on the bed. He left a note saying he had to go stay with Feliciano, he knew he didn't have to tell her, but he didn't want her to feel worthless.

"Lovi?" Lovino turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"Antonio… I uh…Mo- Al-.." Lovino Sighed, "England wasn't feeling good. So I stayed with her."

"Aww.. My Lovi has grown up to be such a gentle man!"

"My name is Lovino!"

"Hey Lovi?"

He suppressed a sigh, "What?"

"Whats wrong with Alice? Is she sick?"

"why do you care?"

"I don't know."

Liar, just admit you love her. Lovino thought angrily, "She's fine bastard. Its late, good night."

"but… You said she wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah."

"then whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing is _wrong _with _her. _Maybe you should talk to your admirer a little thing about how jealousy makes her ugly."

"eh? Lovi, admirer?"

He gave Antonio a look. "Good night."

* * *

"Wait, she told you all that?"

"yes pay attention Gilbert! Then I saw Anto—"

"you mentioned him and she told you everything without Alcohol?!"

"For the love of god… Yes! Now shut-"

"okay okay."

Lovino gave a soft glare. "She loves him deeply." He said slowly.

"I know that!"

"And I told her, Spain loves her just as much."

"Yeah i—What…? Lovi No!"

"What?!"

"Antonio was supposed to tell her all romantically…" Gilbert pouted.

* * *

**Author note: hoped you enjoyed this little chapter**

**reviews are hella great.^^**


	11. Chapter 11:sorry

**Sorry about the long wait, I'm trash ;n;… Anyways, to all the Belgium fns, I am sorry I had to make her the villain because I needed something, I was going to make it explained that it wasn't her fault, but… yeah I was like nah. I will make it up through! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Alice woke up to find Lovino's note, she smiled softly, that boy was too nice. She got up and decided to get ready for the day and hell it would bring.

When she walked to the door she opened it to find a small surprise. There was a box a Belgian chocolates and a little note. "I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't right to do that to you." It read. She smiled to herself. Even though it didn't exactly say who it was from, she had a pretty clear idea it was Belgium.

She took the box and set It in the suitcase, the last meeting was today and after it was done she would be gone to the comforts of her own home, with no more intruders… well aside from the usual French pervert now and then, along with random visits from her brothers.

* * *

She walked to the meeting room and sat in a seat by the window, early as usual. She watched out the window quietly thinking to herself, when the door swung open and an angry Italian stepped in huffing as he sat down, ignoring everyone, an over bearing Spanish man trying to calm down the Italian, a cheerful Belgium talking and giggling to her brother about the two. The tomato gang has arrived. "Oh! Alice!" the Belgian exclaimed before rushing over to take a seat beside her. Her outburst made the others pay attention and they realized they were not alone.

"I hope you got my apology?"

"oh, yes I did," she smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"I wasn't thinking straight and it wasn't fair of me."

"its okay. Really, its fine."

"Thank you, alice!" she said getting closer and whispering, "And by the way… if you ever were to date Antonio I wouldn't mind. If I cant have him, at least you could."

Leaving Alice a blushing mess she, Belgium stood and sat next to her brother, just before the rest of the countries started to pile in.

"Ohonhonhohn! Ma Cherie! ~ You look flushed! Did you start having nasty thoughts of me~?" Francis winked and gave a chuckle as Alice's embarrassment turned to anger,

"What the bloody hell, frog?! As if I would ever think of you!" she exclaimed.

"oh but what about la-"

Francis wasn't able to finish as he was interrupted by Germany, "Every one shut up! This meeting is the last for a month we need to get something down!"

* * *

The meeting went without interruptions. Though after awhile after the meeting was over a few countries stayed after to liner making plans to eat lunch and catch up. Alice stayed by the window re writing notes. When she got up to leave only one other country was there, and he was, from the looks of it, writing somethings down.

Shrugging she got up to leave only for the door to be slammed, this alerted the man sitting down. "What the hell?!" Alice yelled at the door. As she tried to open it.

All that could be heard was an annoying, obnoxious laugh, "Kesesesese!"

Alice pounded on the door yelling profanities at the Prussian. That was until her phone beeped and she looked at the text,"**Ali~ relax im doing you a favor! Have fun with your lover! :D" **

"**Like hell you are!" **she texted back before she slammed her phone down on the ground

"Alice, relax, gilbo will let us out when he gets bored." Smiled the man.

"Antonio..?"

"who else?" he laughed.

* * *

**author note: again sorry, ive had this sitting in a folder for a little over two weeks, so i quickly wrote an end for the chapter and yeah.. sorry ^^;**


	12. Chapter 12: the end

It was awkward. Hours have passed and Alice refused to look at Antonio.

"Alice… Look, I know we-"

"Don't."

"what?"

"Just don't. I know what you are going to say but I don't want to hear it. I get it, you've moved on. You want nothing to do with me bu-"

Alice's rants were cut short by a laugh. "What?" she asked harshly.

"nothing to do with you? That couldn't be farther from the truth! Te quiero. Te amo!" he laughed.

"Alice, I want you to come home." He said sincerely, opening his arms as if offering a hug, "Ive missed you."

"I.. uh.. missed you too…" she said, slowly walking towards him and hugging him, "I missed the sun rise over your home, I miss waking up with you next to me, and I miss your passion… but…"

"but what?"

"Ive missed you the most."

"Alice…"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Do you still have your ring?"

"I never leave without it."

"Then we were never separated."

Alice pulled him into a kiss, and he kissed back with just as much passion.

* * *

**THE FUCKING END.**

**im sorry this was utter shit, but i do not have motivation at all for this story so instead of my epic plan for a long romantic emotional joyride, you get this shit. congradulations! **

**yeah im.. sorry... ;n;**

** Anyway thank you for reading!**


End file.
